Antes del Amanecer
by Arien Lestrange
Summary: Uhm, si no han leido el kinto libro no lean esto.


**Antes del amanecer…**

**Capítulo 1: **Regresando a la vida

Una trágica semana había pasado desde que Harry bajó del Expreso de Hogwarts y entro nuevamente a su "hogar". El sabia, en lo profundo de su corazón, que el único lugar al que llamaría hogar era… al lado de Sirius. No importa si ese lugar era la cueva aquella donde se había refugiado en su cuarto año. No le hubiera importado haber permanecido su vida enterrado en esa caverna, rodeado de esqueletos y polvo. No le hubiera importado haber muerto de hambre; no le hubiera importado vivir en aquella oscura casa––aquella inmunda casa que ahora estaba bajo su nombre con el simple hecho de que Sirius hubiera estado ahí.

Sí, sus padres habían dado la vida por el hace 15 años, lo habían intentado proteger y lo hicieron lo cual Harry realmente agradecía, pero había sido Sirius el que le había devuelto la esperanza de una verdadera felicidad.

El que lo había guiado, ayudado, respaldado y más importante, lo había amado; y ahora, ahora lo había abandonado. Su vida había sido una gran broma.

Intentaba no llorar, trataba con toda su fuerza de resistir, de no darse por vencido… pero era imposible. 

Sus tíos, por así decirlo, estaban preocupados. Su tía entraba tres veces al día, todos y cada uno de los días que habían transcurrido desde su regreso. Por la mañana entraba y colocaba sobre la pequeña mesa de estar el desayuno, recogía y limpiaba el polvo. Le insistía a Harry que tomara una ducha, el seguía en la cama, envuelto entre las sucias sabanas que tenían dos semanas sin haber sido cambiadas.

Cuando tía Petunia regresaba al mediodía, el desayuno estaba de igual forma en que ella lo había dejado, igualmente encontraba la comida y al día siguiente por la mañana, la cena que comenzaba a despedir un fuerte olor.

Algunas veces, si tenia suerte, Harry se había levantado y tomado un poco de comida y la ingería… y cuando lo hacia, el vomito cubría el piso que ella tenia que limpiar.

Ahora estaba a punto de amanecer, el cielo comenzaba a iluminarse con un tono rojizo esplendoroso. Tía Petunia y Tío Vernon habían hablado durante la noche, si no había cambio alguno en Harry esa mañana hablarían con Dumbledore, le enviarían una carta con––con Hedwig. La responsabilidad no podía caer sobre ellos. Harry, es de sobra decir, seguía ensimismado. No se había dado cuenta, no había notado el cambio en los Dursley.

Tía Petunia estaba a punto de abrir la puerta cuando fue detenida por su único hijo, Dudley. Ella le sonrió. Tomando el la bandeja se dirigió a ella.

- Por favor, mamá, permíteme hablar con el.

Ella no sabia como reaccionar, se hijo se había comportado completamente diferente desde que los dementotes atacaron Surrey hace casi ya un año. Asintiendo con la cabeza dejo la bandeja en manos de él.

Dudley sudo un poco, era lo que había querido hacer desde hacia ya mucho tiempo y finalmente lo hacia, no era tan fácil como lo había imaginado. Esta escena había pasado por su cabeza una y otra vez.

Su madre le abrió la puerta y la cerro tras de el. Colocó la bandeja llena de comida sobre la mesa, Harry continuaba perdido en la nada. Un terrible olor llego a la nariz de Dudley y cuando observo el piso este estaba completamente lleno de vomito, busco la otra bandeja la cual localizo debajo de esa mezcla de comida, jugos gástricos y sangre.

Su corazón latía aceleradamente. Harry estaba pálido, ¡se estaba dejando morir! Dudley lo escucho murmurar unas palabras, se acerco a su lado y consiguió escucharlo "Lo veré nuevamente" susurraba levemente. El corazón de Dudley se detuvo, sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse. Acercándose temerosamente posó una de sus manos sobre la frente Harry, sobre la piel que desprendía grandes cantidades de sudor. Su temperatura era demasiado alta. Tomando a Harry entre sus fuertes brazos lo llevo a la tina del baño, cuando Tía Petunia lo vio su mano llego a su boca ocultando un grito de terror, sus ojos salían de las orbitas y Dudley cargaba a Harry.

Dejándolo en la tina y unos instantes mas tarde Harry se vio revivido por el frío que despedía el agua a esa hora de la mañana, justo después del amanecer.

Mientras Dudley permanecía en el baño con el ayudándole a que su débil cabeza no se hundiera la Tía Petunia había tomado a Hedwig y escrito una breve carta en que le pedía, le exigía a Dumbledore su pronta llegada. Ató como pudo la nota y despidió a Hedwig velozmente, bajo las escaleras casi volando y tomando unas vitaminas del refrigerador, entro al baño y obligo a Harry a tomarlas. El corazón de ambos, Dudley y Petunia latía tan rápidamente que parecía contrarrestar el hecho de que el corazón de Harry latía tan… tan lentamente.

- No puedes morir ahora, no puedes morir ahora… no ahora.

Dudley escucho los ruegos de su madre asombrado, ella sollozaba. Regreso a la cocina tratando de calmarse y cuando regreso traía con ella el periódico, mientras le mostraba a Dudley la noticia principal.

_Grave accidente mata a 81 personas en fabrica "TRE…_

Dudley no pudo observar el titulo completo mientras su cerebro unía la información. Había sido obra de aquel que habían nombrado; de aquel que su madre tanto temía, de aquel que había matado a los padres del chico que estaba entre sus brazos ahora. Y cuando pensaba en él sintió los vellos de su cuerpo erizarse levemente.

Un sonido que ocurrió en la cocina los tomo por sorpresa y se podía ver a Lupin y a Mme. Pomfrey dirigirse a ellos. El baño habia servido para que Harry se quitara de encima una semana de polvo, sudor, sangre, vomito y rebajar la alta fiebre que ahora padecía.

Lupin tomo a Harry mientras Petunia lo envolvía. Pomfrey estaba ahora en la cocina preparando quizás, algún medicamento.

Petunia le señalo a Lupin una habitación, su habitación. Ahora era cuestión de que ambos magos devolvieran la vida que abandonaba al joven.

Mme. Pomfrey regreso y para sorpresa de la tía Petunia, solamente traía consigo un plato hondo con un poco de sopa el cual hizo tomar a Harry hasta la última gota. El color parecía regresar a la tez del chico.

Desde que Lupin y Pomfrey habían llegado ni una palabra habia sido mencionada. Estaban demasiado preocupados, no habia tiempo que perder. Dentro de la sopa Pomfrey habia incluido algunos medicamentos mágicos para nutrir a Harry rápidamente y alivianar la comida, para que este no volviera.

Lupin permanecía estático mientras observaba el lento mejoramiento de Harry que ahora dormía en la hermosa y limpia recamara de los Dursley. Tía Petunia limpiaba el oscuro e inmundo lugar en que Harry habia permanecido la ultima semana.

Lupin, verificando que Harry estuviera dormido salió y dirigiéndose a Petunia con una mirada que reflejaba cuan furioso estaba hablo lento, marcado y profundo en los tímpanos de Petunia.

- ¿Como – fue – posible – que – esto – ocurriera?

Definitivamente, este no era el día mas afortunado de su vida, sus ojos parecían que nuevamente saldrían disparados en cualquier segundo y tartamudeando respondió.

- Hi-hize l-lo q-que estu-tuvo en m-mis ma-manos.

- ¿Hiciste lo que estuvo en tus manos? – respondió Lupin mientras levantaba las manos al cielo - ¡Debimos haber sabido! – agacho la cabeza y ahora hablaba para si mismo – Si tan solo hubiéramos hecho lo que Ojo Loco propuso no estaríamos en esta condición, pero ¡NO! ¡Decidimos darle tiempo y espacio! Nada… nada es suficiente.- termino cabizbajo. 

Regresando en si, miro nuevamente furioso la recamara y regreso con su… con Harry.

Regresando al asiento del cual se habia levantado minutos antes, tomo una mano de Harry entre las suyas. Iba a ser un largo año. Sirius le habia dejado una nota a Remus en la cual le pedía que si algo le llegaba a ocurrir cuidara a Harry como su propio hijo, tal como el lo habia hecho. Los ojos de Lupin se nublaban nuevamente debido a las lágrimas, un nudo se formaba en su garganta. El tiempo pasó indefinidamente, Remus estaba cansado y sin darse cuenta cayó dormido junto a Harry, horas mas tarde despertó.

Se dio cuenta que las manos de Harry estaban calidas mas no calientes como hace unos minutos, tocando su frente se dio cuenta que efectivamente, la fiebre habia cedido. Remus lo observaba como a su propio hijo. Sirius tenia razón en haber estado orgulloso de el, sin embargo ahora se veía tan abatido.

Harry abrió sus ojos lentamente, la medicina parecía haber tomado el efecto deseado. Enfocaba poco a poco los objetos a su alrededor preguntándose donde estaba, trato de ponerse de pie tan bruscamente que tuvo que reprimirse un segundo después ya que su cabeza le dolió un poco.

Sus ojos le dolían un poco, habían estado secos por tanto tiempo y ahora volvían a estar húmedos, no por que llorara, si no por que era simplemente natural. 

Volteo a su izquierda y noto una figura extrañamente familiar. No pudo evitar sino sonreír. Después de la tormenta viene la calma.

- ¡Lupin! – dijo esbozando una gran sonrisa – el dijo que estarías aquí, y que te recordara, dijo que te recordara lo que habia en una nota, no me explico bien, lo siento – termino Harry un poco triste, todavía dolía. Remus lo miraba extrañado ¿Seria posible?

- ¿D-disculpa? – pudo pronunciar Remus entre su seca garganta.

- ¡Sirius! El… vino a mí. Se despidió. – termino Harry seriamente. Remus estaba convencido que habia tenido alucinaciones causadas por la mal atendida fiebre pero… ¿Cómo supo del encargo de Sirius?

- Dijo que no era mi tiempo – retomo Harry la palabra – dijo que me amaba y que nunca me abandonaría, que me protegería desde donde estuviera y me dijo que, que siguiera luchando, que ustedes me necesitaban. Y que te prepararas para soportar a mis tíos, ya que los veras muy seguido, aunque no me dijo por que. – termino Harry algo extrañado por sus palabras, salían con tanta naturalidad y a pesar del alivio de haber visto a Sirius en sus sueños el hecho de no tenerlo tangible ante el todavía dolía, todavía habia un hueco en su corazón.

Remus seguía mirándolo incrédulo. No podía ser posible. Sirius habia muerto. Él lo habia visto, él habia detenido a Harry, él le habia dicho que Sirius se habia ido para no regresar. Y sin embargo deseaba tanto, inclusive más que Harry que las palabras que el chico frente a el habia pronunciado fueran ciertas. ¡Lo extrañaba tanto! ¡Su hermano!

Harry miraba extrañado a Remus, esperaba otra reacción. No esta. Todo menos esa cara vacía, esos ojos huecos, todo abría sido mejor, quizás, ¿Quizás a Remus no le importaba Sirius? Después de unos minutos Remus volvió la cara a Harry y sonriendo le mostró la nota de Sirius. Era maravilloso como inclusive después de su muerte seguía preocupándose por Harry. Ese hombre era realmente increíble. Harry leyó la pequeña carta velozmente. Sirius sabía, sabia que moriría. 

Sus ojos volvieron a llenarse de agua. ¿Cómo pudo haberse resignado? Y entonces un pensamiento llego a su cerebro, a su alma y nuevamente sonrió. Miro a Remus fijamente a los ojos. 

- No esta muerto – le susurro a lo cual Remus no pudo ni reaccionar – el esta con nosotros, en nuestro corazón, y mientras no lo olvidemos, el no morirá. Y es ahí, en nuestro ser, donde debe permanecer.

Era imposible creer que este chico que hace apenas unas horas moría por gusto propio ahora parecía tan vivo. Remus sabía que lo que decía era verdad. El espíritu de Sirius todavía no abandonaba esta tierra completamente; pronto lo haría, sin embargo. Y la única manera de comunicarse con esta extraña clase de espíritus era estando al borde de la muerte. Finalmente Harry habia obtenido lo que quería; una propia despedida.

Una chica con el brillante cabello rojo entraba justamente en ese momento a la habitación. 

- ¡Tonks! – exclamo Harry sonriendo ligeramente. Sobra decir que Nympha se asombro un poco, le habían dicho que Harry estuvo a punto de morir y aquí estaba frente a ella, sentado sobre la cama con una sonrisa en su rostro.

- ¡Hola Harry! – reacciono después de unos segundos de pesado silencio. No podía creer sus ojos. – um, no es por ser entrometida – y sonrió nuevamente mientras entraba a la habitación y levantaba un adorno de la tía Petunia que habia tirado por accidente "¡Reparo!" exclamo mientras se sonrojaba un poco –pero cuando ví a Remus tan preocupado cuando llego tu lechuza que no pude hacer mas que indagar lo cual Dumbledore me pidió que no hiciera y como ahora he terminado mi turno y Mme. Pomfrey me dijo que aquí los podía encontrar pues, decidí venir." Mientras hablaba cada vez se sonrojaba más.

Remus observaba cariñosamente a Tonks, a la loca, simple y sencilla Tonks. El la conocía desde que era una niña pequeña, la vio crecer y con ella era igual, ella lo veía como antes habia visto a su tío, Sirius Black. Pero entonces… ¿Qué era eso en el estomago de la chica, ese flujo de sangre que subía a su cabeza?

Y ella sabia que estaba mal, que no debía sentirse así, que no era el momento mas apropiado, que la muerte de Sirius estaba muy reciente y el corazón de todos estaba desgarrado pero… ¿Por qué sentía que un peso caía de su espalda cuando estaba cerca de el? ¿Por qué sentía como si el cielo brillara, como si todo fuera a estar bien cuando estaba con el? Se reprimía, cada instante se reprimía, se enojaba consigo misma por que no podía, no era correcto, por que no debía. Y sin embargo, sin embargo lo sentía.

Remus y Harry sonrieron débilmente e invitaron a Tonks a sentarse junto a ellos. Platicaron largamente cuidadosamente evitando el tema de Sirius, tratando, aunque sea por unas horas, pasar un rato apacible.


End file.
